Caught in the Rain
by etuaip
Summary: ÜBERSETZUNG Anders als Lily, wissen ihre Freunde wie man mit Männern umgeht. Lilys Freundinnen wissen, dass man nie mehr als sein Date essen sollte und ihm nicht weh tun sollte, im Gegensatz zu Lily. Deshalb arrangieren sie ein Blind Date für sie...


**Titel:** Caught in the Rain  
**Autor:** whiteblossom143**  
Übersetzerin:** etuaip  
**Altersbeschränkung: **T  
**Wörter: **8.914  
**Genre:** Romance  
**Hauptcharakter:** Lily Evans, James Potter**  
Pairings: **LE/JP**  
Inhaltsangabe: **Anders als Lily, wissen ihre Freunde wie man mit Männern umgeht. Lilys Freundinnen wissen, dass man nie mehr als sein Date essen sollte, im Gegensatz zu Lily. Ebenfalls wissen sie, dass man ihnen nicht in den Schritt treten sollte, ganz definitiv nicht wie Lily. Aus diesem Grund arrangieren ihre Freundinnen für sie ein Blind Date mit demjenigen den sie wirklich lieber vergessen würde.**  
Anmerkungen: **AU, Übersetzung

**Caught in the Rain**

Es heißt, man kann nicht mit Freunden leben – aber auch nicht ohne sie. Nun, um ehrlich zu sein, denke ich, dass derjenige, der diese Aussage erfunden hat, sie sich dahin stecken kann, wo die Sonne nicht scheint, denn ich könnte ziemlich glücklich ohne meine Freunde leben. Genauer gesagt wäre ich ohne sie viel besser dran.

„Du musst mehr rausgehen, Lily!", würde Meg sagen. „Du weißt nicht was du verpasst."

Mein GOTT! Wenn was ich soweit in der Dating Welt erlebt habe etwas ist, das vorübergeht, dann verpasse ich nicht viel. Ich habe die Nase von all diesen einschleimerischen, schlampige Mistkerlen, die ich tolerieren musste, so was von voll. Was für eine Platzverschwendung sie doch sind.

„Aber nicht _alle _Jungs sind so!"

Sicher, für Sarah ist das einfach zu sagen. Sie hat den perfekten Freund; er ist immer für sie da und sendet ihr wahllos Blumenbouquets, die mindestens die Größe von kleinen Elefanten haben, zur Arbeit. Verflixt, letztens hatten sie einen Streit darüber wer den anderen mehr liebt.

Mir wurde bei dem Anblick fast schlecht.

Überall wo ich hinsehe, sehe ich Pärchen. Ist dir mal aufgefallen, wie viele Pärchen es da draußen gibt? Sie sind ÜBERALL! Und sie springen einem einfach in deinen Weg wenn man sich am verletzlichsten fühlt, als wären sie draußen, um dir zu zeigen, wie armselig einsam du bist.

Beispielsweise fing es vor nicht mal zwei Tagen als ich die Straße zum St. Mungos runter ging, wo ich arbeite, plötzlich heftig zu regnen an. Natürlich war es für Meg letzte Woche äußerst wichtig gewesen den einzigen Regenschirm in unserer Wohnung zu nehmen, um ihr Mary Poppins Outfit für den Maskenball der Prewetts zu komplettieren.

Ich wünschte nur, ich hätte ihr vorher gesagt, dass es einer meiner normalen Muggel Regenschirme war. Ich kann nur sagen, er hilft nicht gerade beim fliegen, wenn man versucht von einem Zweistöckigen Gebäude zu springen. Das bedeutet, entweder für den Regenschirm oder für den Idioten, der blöd genug ist, den Stunt abzuziehen, nichts Gutes. Glücklicherweise hat ein Baum Megs Sturz aufgehalten. Der Regenschirm hatte etwas weniger Glück, denn er wurde von den Ästen aufgespießt und stoppte Megs Flug, bis jemand Mitleid hatte und ihr half…

… okay fein, ich habe mich nur wegen dem Regenschirm gesorgt. Aber was kann man mir vorwerfen? Es ist mein einziger Regenschirm, oder eher _war_ mein einziger Regenschirm. Und sogar wenn Meg vom Baum gefallen wäre, wäre die Menge Alkohol die sie bis dahin konsumiert hatte, genug gewesen, um die Schmerzen zu betäuben.

Der Regenschirm konnte aber, trotz meinen verzweifelten Versuchen, nicht gerettet werden. Und so stand ich ohne Regenschirm im Platzregen und meine Robe war durchnässt. Passend hüpfte in dem Moment ein glückliches, munteres Pärchen an mir vorbei. Nun, eigentlich nicht wirklich hüpfend. Aber ich bin sicher, sie wären gehüpft, wäre da nicht der verdammte Regen gewesen und das Risiko zu fallen und sich etwas zu brechen, dadurch ins Krankenhaus geschickt zu werden und damit den glücklichen, munteren Moment zu beenden. Ich sah das Mädchen eifersüchtig böse an, als ihr Freund sie näher zog und seine Jacke über ihre Köpfe hielt.

Verdammt, Meg und Sarah haben so Recht. Ich _will_ einen Freund. Es ist der einzige Grund, wieso ich zulasse, dass sie für mich all diese Blind Dates arrangieren. Aber ich gebe die Hoffnung auf, je einen Partner zu finden.

Ich kann es schon vor mir sehen: ich werde alleine in einer staubigen Hütte leben, die fade nach Pipi und toten Kaninchen riecht, mit meinem Gehstock Jungs wegscheuchen, wenn sie mich ‚die-verrückte-alte-Lady-von-nebenan-die-einen-Freund-hätte-finden-sollen-bevor-es-zu-spät-war-aber-jetzt-ist-es-zu-spät-also-wird-sie-alleine-und-ungeliebt-sterben' nennen.

Kurz gesagt, die Aussicht ist düster.

Düster wie ein verkommenes Haus in der Mitte eines Waldes in Estland, das nur gebaut worden ist um düster zu sein, weswegen verrückte Personen wie ich es in unsere weit hergeholten Vergleiche einbeziehen können.

Und plötzlich sind all diese klischeehaften, romantischen Szenen, bei denen man, wann auch immer man sie im Fernsehen sieht, laut widerhallend ‚kitschig!' stöhnt, Szenarien, über die ich fantasiere. Wie der blendend aussehende Kerl, der das Mädchen wenn sie in ihren neuen Schuhen stolpert kurz bevor sie zu Boden fällt fängt wobei ihre Gesichter plötzlich nur einen Zentimeter voneinander entfernt sind. Oder wenn das Mädchen die Sauce liebevoll von dem Mund ihres Partners wischt wenn er sie versehentlich über sich schlabbert, weil er nicht aufhören kann in ihre Augen zu starren oder - oh süße Mutter Merlins, bitte stopp mich einfach. Ich werde verrückt!

Sarah sagt, ich wäre zu pingelig. Tja, wenn das bedeutet, einen Kerl in den Schritt zu treten wenn er sagt, dass er mein Kleid mag, es aber auf seinem Schlafzimmerboden noch besser aussehen würde dann ja, _bin_ ich ein bisschen pingelig. Aber wenn ein Mädchen sich mit so einem Abschaum zufrieden gibt, dann ist sie verzweifelt… naja, jetzt wo ich darüber nachdenke, dieser Kerl war gar nicht so schlecht. Vielleicht sollte ich ihn anrufen und ein zweites Treffen vorschlagen? Hmm…

Oh, wer glaubt das schon? Er wird vermutlich eine einstweilige Verfügung gegen mich erlassen, wenn ich ihm noch einmal zu nahe komme.

Dann war da der Kerl, der nicht aufhörte über sich selbst zu reden und als ich ihm sagte, er habe etwas zwischen den Zähnen, quietschte er und verbrachte eine halbe Stunde damit im Löffelrücken sein Spiegelbild anzusehen um den Essensrest rauszukriegen. Danach fragte er mich alle zwei Minuten ob es weg sei.

Mich stören verrückte oder abnormale Leute nicht, da ich selbst nicht ganz normal bin. Ich denke mit jemandem wie Sarahs Freund würde ich mich ein wenig langweilen, auch wenn er ein netter Kerl ist. Doch er ist nicht spontan und aufregend genug für mich.

Bei jedem Date versuche ich mir vorzustellen mit dem Kerl den Rest meines Lebens zu verbringen. Das klingt gruselig, aber ich bin mir bei diesen Dingen gerne sicher und auf jedem meiner bisherigen Dates konnte ich es einfach nicht weiter gehen sehen. Es ist enttäuschend, aber auf irgendeine Weise fühle ich mich immer auch ein wenig erleichtert, denn ich weiß dann, dass ich nicht mich etwas widmen muss. Ich habe eine _leichte_ Bindungsphobie. Es ist keine großes Ding, ich kriege nur Angst wenn ich endlich eine Sache finde, die ich will. Ich habe so lange danach gesucht und dann plötzlich WHAM! ist sie direkt vor mir und ich komme damit einfach nicht klar.

Genau so war es als ich in den Auroren Kurs im Ministerium aufgenommen wurde. Ich habe einen großen Teil meines Lebens damit verbracht auf dieses Ziel hinzuarbeiten und als ich es endlich erreicht habe, konnte ich es nicht glauben. Ich bin einfach total ausgeflippt, hab' mich davor gedrückt und stattdessen den Heiler Kurs belegt. Es ist etwas, was ich seitdem immer bereut habe und ich denke gerne, dass ich eines Tages zurückgehen und es tun werde.

Aber ich weiß, dass ich, wenn ich das je tun will, jetzt anfangen muss. Ich kann das Bild von mir in fünfzig Jahren, wie ich in einem Morgenmantel und meinen Lieblingspaar fluffigen Pantoffeln kleine Kindern fortjage und ihnen Beschimpfungen hinterher rufe, während ich meinem Gehstock schwenke, nicht ertragen. Noch schlimmer ist das Bild von glücklichen alten Pärchen, die Händchen haltend mit diesen mitleidigen Blicken, weil ich ganz allein bin und sie jemanden haben mit dem sie den Rest ihres Lebens verbringen können, an mir vorbei gehen.

Also _das_ ist der Grund weshalb ich Sarah erlaubt habe heute etwas für mich zu arrangieren. Ich bin immer noch nicht sicher wegen dieser ganzen ‚Blind Date' Sache. Ich erinnere mich zuhause mit Petunia eine Show gesehen zu haben. Sie war ein _großer _Fan davon. Ich würde mir eher mit einer Zuckerstange die Augen auskratzen als es zuzugeben, aber ich habe sie irgendwie auch geliebt. Ich weigerte mich nur mit Petunia gemeinsame Interessen zu haben. Aber in der Show durften die Jungen oder Mädchen den hoffnungsvollen Kandidaten wenigstens je drei Fragen stellen, bevor sie wählten. Auch wenn die Fragen zwecklos waren und überhaupt keine Informationen über die Kandidaten baten. Alle Fragen waren da um Antworten mit sexuellen Anspielungen zu erreichen, die ich zu der Zeit nicht wirklich verstanden habe, obwohl ich trotzdem lachte. Petunia dachte, ich tat um sie zu ärgern. Ich schwöre, zuerst ging es wirklich nicht darum. Aber verflixt, es hat sie wirklich geärgert und ich muss zugeben, das ist etwas was zu tun ich schrecklich genieße.

Aber zumindest hatten sie die Wahl. Ich treffe am Abend einfach einen Mann und bisher sind sie alle nur große Enttäuschungen gewesen. Sarah sagte, der Kerl, den sie für mich für heute Nacht ausgesucht hat, sei perfekt. Er sei ein Arbeitskollege ihres Freundes und in genau derselben Situation wie ich. Ich schätze also, dass er ein verzweifelter Sicherheits- und Zuneigungsbedürftiger Junggeselle ist, der anscheinend keine Beziehung halten kann.

Klingt nach einem lustigen Typ.

Und weißt du was? Er denkt im Moment vermutlich das Gleiche über mich. Ich frage mich immer, was meine Blind-Dates von mir denken, wenn sie mich das erste Mal sehen, da sie keine Ahnung haben, mit wem sie ausgehen werden. Wahrhaftig denke ich nicht sehr gerne daran, denn vermutlich denken sie, dass ich wie ein abscheuliches Monster aussehe und das ist kein Gedanke, der mein Selbstwertgefühl himmelhoch in die Höhe schießt.

AAAH! Es ist 19:53 Uhr. Ich habe sieben Minuten, bevor der Kerl kommt und ich entscheide, ob ich Sarah später danken oder sie umbringen werde. Was?! Ich kann nicht anders als mir erste Eindrücke von Leuten zu machen, so bin ich einfach.

Meg hat mich in ein kleines Schwarzes gesteckt Es ist eigentlich ziemlich nett. Neck-holder und kürzer als ich es normalerweise trage, aber meine Beine werden den größten Teil des Abends unter einem Tisch stecken, also wen interessiert es?

Meine Haare sind offen. Ich hatte einfach Lust auf eine Veränderung vom dem normalen Zopf. Nachdem der verdammte James Potter damals in Hogwarts gesagt hatte, dass ich wie McGonagall aussähe, war ich immer ein wenig befangen wegen meines Zopfes gewesen. Überflüssig zu sagen, dass er nie wieder den gleichen Fehler machte, nachdem ich seinen Besen gestohlen hatte und gedroht ihn Zweig für Zweig, Splitter für Splitter auseinander zu nehmen. Ha! Ich werde nie sein Gesicht vergessen als ich ihm beim Frühstück den Drohbrief mit dem Zweiglein dran geschickt habe. Sarah würde es für sadistisch halten, aber ich denke die Warnung, dass ich nicht jemand bin, mit dem er herumspielen kann, hat er verstanden. Meg war mit mir in Hogwarts, also weiß sie, wie ich mich deswegen fühle und entschied, dass es für mein Selbstbewusstsein definitiv besser wäre wenn ich meine Haare offen ließe. Ob man wohl eine Haar Therapie bekommen könnte?

Also tut Sarah jetzt ihr bisschen - die motivierende Rede vor dem Date. Ihre motivierenden Reden bringen mich immer zum Lachen. Ich weiß, dass sie das nur für mich tut, da sie weiß, dass ich es vermasseln werde.

„Und ich denke, es ist das Beste, wenn du dein Date dieses Mal _nicht_ in den Schritt trittst. Es bringt wirklich nichts, Lily, das solltest du bis jetzt verstanden haben."

Hinter Sarahs Rücken bedeutete Meg mir mit erhobenen Daumen ihre Zustimmung zum Schritt treten Vorfall. Ich versuchte verzweifelt mein Gesicht vor Sarah komplett ernst zu halten.

„Und es kümmert mich nicht, ob er dir sagt, dass du für ein Mädchen viel isst, schmeiß einfach keine Spaghetti Bolognese auf seinen Schoß. Wir können uns wirklich keine Trockenreinigungsrechnungen mehr leisten. Oh und Lily, _bitte_ sei nett…"

„Ich bin immer nett!", sagte ich entrüstet.

„Ähm – naja… versuche dann eben ein wenig _netter_ zu sein, ja?"

Ich verdrehte die Augen.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen.", beruhigte ich sie. „Ich werde nichts tun um ihn zu verschrecken."

Sarah seufzte erleichtert.

„Natürlich außer er verdient es-"

„Oh Lily!", stöhnte Sarah.

Sie schalt mich weiter aus, bis ich endlich versprach meinem Date keine ernsthaften körperlichen Schmerzen zuzufügen.

„Ich würde sagen, du solltest ihn mit einem netten festen Schlag begrüßen.", sagte Meg. „Der Kerl ist fünf Minuten zu spät! Du hast Lily doch nicht mit einem Deppen verabredet, oder Sarah?"

„Natürlich nicht! Und wage es nicht überhaupt daran zu _denken,_ ihn zu schlagen, Lily."

„Werde ich nicht! Ich habs dir versprochen, erinnerst du dich? Ich würde nie ein Versprechen brechen."

„Ich weiß, sorry. Denk nur daran, wenn du auf dem Date bist.", sagte sie verzweifelt.

„Jaaah, falls ihr Date jemals auftaucht!"

„Sei nicht so pessimistisch, Meg.", argumentierte Sarah. „Er wird bald hier sein, er ist schließlich erst fünf Minuten zu spät!"

So saßen wir auf der Coach und warteten auf mein mysteriöses Date. Ich spielte mit einem losen Faden an meinem Kleid, Sarah schlug mir auf die Hand, damit ich damit aufhörte und Meg sah immer wieder auf die Uhr. Die Minuten zogen sich hin und wir waren in so ziemlich derselben Position wie vorher. Meine Hand tat von all dem geschlagen werden schon ein wenig weh, also hörte ich auf mit dem Faden zu spielen und sah auf die Uhr an der Wand.

8:48

Ich schnupfte laut.

„Ich denke, ich wurde-"

Aber bevor ich ausreden konnte, spielte die Türklingel den munteren kleinen Ton, auf den Sarah bestand und der wie sie sagte ‚Süß' war, mich aber dazu brachte meinen Kopf gegen eine Steinmauer hauen zu wollen bis es stoppte. Ich widerstand dem Verlangen, weil es meine Haare zu sehr durcheinander gebracht hätte und ich nicht _komplett_ abstoßend aussehen wollte, wenn mein Date mich sah.

Sarah sprang von der Coach auf und ging – uns ein zufriedenes Grinsen zuwerfend - zur Tür. Meg sagte, „Oh großartig. Er ist ja nur eine dreiviertel Stunde zu spät. Wie wäre es, wenn wir ihm ne Medaille geben?"

Sarah ignorierte den sarkastischen Kommentar und fegte an uns vorbei. Ich stand nervös auf, als ich Sarah mein Date an der Tür begrüßen hörte. Meg zupfte ein wenig an meinem Kleid und meinen Haaren herum und trat zurück, um ihre Arbeit zu bewundern. Du meine Güte, ich konnte den Stolz in ihren Augen sehen.

„Das geht so.", sagte sie widerwillig. „gerade."

Humpf. Ich weiß, dass sie wirklich stolz ist, unter dieser kalten, gefühllosen Oberfläche.

Okay, da kommt er! Ooh, Aufregung! Ich konnte sie praktisch in der Luft spüren… oh warte! Das dürfte das Parfüm sein, das Meg über mich gesprüht hat, aber trotzdem! Ich konnte ihn mit Sarah reden hören, als sie durch die Küche gingen.

„Tut mir Leid, dass ich zu spät bin, Sarah, es gab ein paar Probleme mit der Adresse, die Tom mir gegeben hat. Dein Freund scheint zu denken, dass du in Hausnummer 42 lebst, statt in 24. Ich stand vor einer achtzigjährigen Frau ohne Zähne und hatte fast ne Herzattacke als ich dachte, sie wäre mein Date für heute Abend."

Mmmm, seine Stimme klingt ganz tief und sexy! Oh, danke, Sarah! Sie hat mich mit einem attraktiven Mann verabredet! Eigentlich könnte er immer noch ein hässlicher vier Fuß großer Mann sein, der eine nette Stimme hat, aber ich warte in Hoffnung.

„Lily! Das ist dein Date für heute Abend!"

Ich steckte immer noch in einem Tagestraum über vier Fuß große Männer und fragte mich ob sie wohl auf die Fahrten in Muggeln Freizeitparks gehen durften, bei denen man eine bestimmte Größe haben musste, also schenkte ich Sarah keine Aufmerksamkeit. Ein lautes „EVANS?!" riss mich aus meinem Traum und _Junge_, wurde ich mit einem dumpfen Schlag wieder auf die Erde zurückgebracht. Eigentlich nicht, es war kein dumpfer Schlag. Sonder alles war komplett ausgewischt und ich blieb betäubt zurück.

„James Potter? JAMES POTTER IST MEIN BLIND DATE?!"

Er sieht gut aus! Mist, das habe ich gerade _nicht_ gedacht.

Woah! Ich kann das einfach nicht fassen! Und so wie es aussieht er scheinbar auch nicht. Er starrt mich an als kann er nicht glauben, was los ist und fährt sich immer wieder auf diese nervige Weise durch die Haare. Ich kann nicht glauben, dass er das immer noch macht.

„Ihr beide kennt euch?", fragte Sarah milde überrascht.

Meg drehte in ihrer Ecke des Raumes gerade durch.

„Sei still, Meg.", knurrte ich gefährlich. Sie schien meinen bedrohlichen Ton nicht mitbekommen zu haben und lachte weiter über mich.

„Jaaah, wir... ähm. Wir sind zusammen zur Schule gegangen.", sagte er schwach.

„Was du nicht sagst.", sagte Sarah. „Wie praktisch, dann solltet ihr ja ganz gut miteinander klar kommen."

Meg schnaubte spöttisch und sogar Potter und ich starrten sie ungläubig an.

Ich hasse Spannung.

Meg aber liebt sie.

„Nun, hör mal, hier kommt die Sensationsnachricht, Sarah.", sagte Meg und zeigte auf uns beide, als ob wir eine Art Museums Ausstellungsstück wären. „Lils und Potter hier waren nicht gerade beste Freunde in Hogwarts. Genauer gesagt weit davon entfernt und sogar das ist noch eine Untertreibung-"

„ICH HASSE IHN!"

„Ja, wie ich gerade sagte, bevor ich so unhöflich unterbrochen wurde, sie hatten viele Meinungsverschiedenheiten."

„Oh, komm schon!", sagte Potter, der immer noch ein wenig geschockt aussah, aber durch meinen kleinen Ausbruch wieder zu Sinnen kam. „Hass ist ein wenig stark, denkst du nicht?"

Okay, schön. Dann mag ich Theater eben. Aber ich _kann_ ihn sehr stark nicht leiden. Ich kann einen _ernsten_ Groll halten, wenn ich will.

„Schön, aber ich habe dich nicht gerade gern.", gab ich launisch zu.

„Das ist ziemlich offensichtlich.", sagte Potter glucksend. Eine entschieden unangenehme Pause folgte diesem Satz bis er sagte, „So, gehen wir jetzt auf dieses Date oder nicht?"

Meint er das Ernst?

„Bist du seriös?"

„Nein, er hat eine Wette gewonnen also strippt er bei irgendeinem Junggesellinnenabschied heute Nacht. Aber ich bin sicher, du nimmst lieber mich als Sirius."

„Oh, bitte, ihr benutzt immer noch diesen alten Witz?", sagte Meg ungläubig.

„Dachte nur, ich würde ihn noch mal nutzen um euch an alten Zeiten zu erinnern."

„Und was für angenehme Erinnerungen das hervorruft.", erwiderte sie sarkastisch. „Werdet ihr euch jetzt mal in Bewegung setzen? Ich will in meinem Pyjama rumhängen und das kann ich schlecht machen, wenn wir Gäste haben, oder?"

Sie sah mich erwartungsvoll an. Oh, sieh mich nicht so an, Megan Dillan. _Keinesfalls_ zwingst du mich-

„Komm schon, Lily, beweg dich. Wenn er dich nervt, kannst du genau das tun, was du auch sonst auf den Dates tust."

„Oh, nein, das wirst du nicht, Lily Evans! Du hast es versprochen!"

Eigentlich kann das richtig lustig werden. Potter einen Abend in der absoluten Hölle verbringen lassen, um ihm all die dummen Streiche zurückzuzahlen, die er mir in der Schule gespielt hat. Klingt gut.

„Fein, ich gehe nur noch meinen Mantel holen.", sagte ich als ich durch die Küche in den Flur ging. Sarah musste das teuflische Grinsen auf meinem Gesicht gesehen haben.

„Komm schon Potter, lass uns gehen."

„Warte ne Minute, Lily.", sagte Sarah und folgte uns durch die Küche. „Ich kenne diesen Blick."

„Welchen Blick?", fragte ich unschuldig als ich meinen weißen Mantel anzog, Potters Arm nahm und ihn zur Tür steuerte.

„Wag es ja nicht ihn in den Schritt zu treten, Lily!"

„WAS?", schrie James auf.

„Also, hast du irgendwo einen Tisch gebucht?", fragte ich süßlich als wir die Straße runter Richtung Stadt gingen. Die neuen hohen schwarzen Schuhe, auf die Meg bestanden hatte, brachten mich bereits um!

„Ähm – naja. Ich _habe_ einen Tisch in einem italienischen Restaurant gebucht, aber da wir ein _klitzekleines _bisschen zu spät dafür sind, dürften sie den Tisch bis jetzt schon vergeben haben."

Oh super.

„Also was schlägst du vor, was wir jetzt machen?"

„Nicht weit von hier gibt es eine wundervolle Pommes-Bude."

„Du willst auf unserem Date in eine Pommes Bude gehen? Ich trage das hier und du willst Fisch und Fritten holen?"

„Ähm... jaah."

Seufz

„Schön. Lass uns gehen, bevor ich meine Meinung ändere und mein Versprechen an Sarah breche."

„Heißt das, du hast tatsächlich jemanden in den Schritt getreten? Sollte ich Angst haben?"

Ha! Er macht sich schon vor Angst in die Hose!

„Du solltest in Panik sein. Der Kerl, den ich getreten habe ist immer noch im St. Mungo. Es ist mir nicht erlaubt ihn zu behandeln, weil er jedes Mal wenn ich es tue, zu wimmern beginnt und seine Intimbereiche mit der Metallenen Obstschale vom Nachttisch bedeckt."

Potter lachte, wobei es mir in der kühlen Winterluft ein wenig wärmer wurde.

„Ich habe mich gefragt, wieso du niemanden datest. Ich schätze die meisten Kerle würde ihre Männlichkeit lieber behalten, eh?"

„Was ist mit dir? Du bist immer noch hier. Oder vielleicht ist das, weil es da nicht viel zu verlieren gibt?"

Er lächelte mich weiter an. Mist! Er sollte jetzt schon panisch weglaufen. Er ist ein zäher Bursche.

„Ich denke, du weißt, dass das nicht wahr ist.", sagte er und warf mir das berüchtigte, freche Potter Grinsen zu. „Und du vergisst, dass ich dich kenne, Evans, und an all die Drohungen gewöhnt bin."

Etwas Seltsames fiel mir daran auf.

„Weißt du, das ist das erste Mal, dass ich auf einem Date mit meinem Nachnamen angesprochen werde."

Ich schwöre es war nur eine Randbemerkung mit der ich nichts sagen wollte.

„Wie wäre es, wenn ich dich dann Lily nenne?"

Besser.

„Fein. Aber nenn mich Lils und du wirst dir wünschen, dass du es nicht getan hättest."

„Mach dir keine Sorgen. Was du Sirius angetan hast, als er den Fehler gemacht hat, ist Anreiz genug dich nicht bei diesem Namen zu nennen."

„Ich bin froh dass du durch Fehler anderer Leute lernst."

„Aber du musst mich James nennen. Jetzt…"

Er lehnte sich ein wenig näher und senkte die Stimme.

„Möchtest du einfach normale Fritten oder käsige Fritten?", fragte er mit einer erhobenen Augenbraue und nickte zur Seite. Ich sah auf und bemerkte, dass wir bereits bei der Frittenbude waren.

„Oh, ähm. Normal?"

„Einfach zufrieden zu stellen, oder nicht?", sagte er und bestellte.

Nachdem er den Mann um eine große Tüte Fritten gebeten hatte, entschied ich die Dinge ein wenig zu schüren.

„Jaaaames", sagte ich, schlängelte mich zu ihm und klimperte mit den Wimpern. „Können wir auch etwas Fisch haben?"

„Sicher.", antwortete er. „Können wir bitte auch zwei Stücke Dorsch haben, Jim?"

„Natürlich, James. Wer ist die hübsche Lady?", fragte er und deutete auf mich.

Aw, dieser Kerl ist so süß! Zu schlimm, dass er alt genug ist um mein Vater zu sein, sonst würde ich Potter stehen lassen und stattdessen mit ihm auf ein Date gehen.

„Das ist Lily. Lily, Jim. Wir sind auf einem Date!", beendete er strahlend.

Ich winkte und sagte hi, unterdrückte mein Lachen über James' Aufregung in der Stimme als er bekannt gab, dass wir auf einem Date waren.

Jim wickelte noch zwei Päckchen ein und platzierte sie auf der Theke während James etwas Muggelgeld herausholte. Gerade als er die Münzen rüberreichte sprach ich weiter.

„Und auch ein paar Chicken Nuggets?"

Grrr, grrrr, grrrrr. Wieso hört er nicht auf zu lächeln?! Jungs _hassen_ es normalerweise wenn ich soviel esse!

„Sonst noch was?", fragte er leicht amüsiert.

„Oh, ähm… ja tatsächlich. Ich hätte gerne noch eine Tüte Fritten, eine große dieses Mal, eine Tüte weiche Erbsen, eine Tüte gewellte Fritten, eine Tüte Käsefritten, obwohl mach zwei daraus und eine Hähnchenpastete."

Ich strahlte stolz. Ha! Schluck _das_ Mister sarkastisch ‚Sonst noch was?'.

„Was sie sagte.", sagte er Jim ohne überhaupt zu blinzeln.

WAS?!

„Du hast einen ziemlichen Appetit, Lily.", sagte Jim und schob das große Packet Essen über die Theke zu uns.

„Ja.", sagte ich nervös.

Ich _hasse _es, dass ich zu alt bin um die ‚Ich wachse noch.' Entschuldigung zu benutzen. Sie war so verdammt nützlich.

James bezahlte und Jim winkte uns fröhlich zum Abschied zu, während James und ich je mit einigen Päckchen beladen gingen. Verflixt, ich wusste ehrlich nicht ob ich das alles essen konnte.

„So", sagte ich unbehaglich als wir aus dem Laden gingen. „Wo gehen wir hin, um das zu essen?"

„Ich dachte, wir könnten uns in den Park setzen."

„Okay. Ähm – dich stört es nicht, mir all dieses Essen zu besorgen, oder?"

„Überhaupt nicht, Lily. Ich hasse es, wenn Mädchen normalerweise einfach sagen, dass sie nichts wollen und dann beginnen meine Fritten zu naschen. Es ist großartig dass du einen gesunden Appetit hast."

Oh er soll _verdammt _sein! Verdammt in die Hölle! Aber ich hab noch mehr Tricks im Ärmel. Oh ja! Ich werde beweisen, dass er genauso arrogant ist, wie jeder andere Junge, den ich je getroffen habe, denn Jungs können einfach nicht widerstehen über sich selbst zu reden.

Wir setzten uns auf eine der Bänke im Park. Das einzige Licht kam vom hellen Mond und den Straßenlaternen.

„Also James, was tust du im Ministerium?"

„Ich bin Auror.", sagte er, öffnete seine Tüte Fritten und aß eine.

Ooh, Stechen im Herzen. Ich will eine Aurorin sein!

„Wolltest du nicht Aurorin werden, Lily? Ich erinnere mich, dass du im Kurs eingeschrieben warst, aber nie gekommen bist."

„Äh, yeah, ich habe mich irgendwie anders entschlossen, weißt du…"

„Dich anders entschlossen? Aber es war dein Traum!"

Woher in der Hölle weiß er das?!

„Tja, ich hab fürs heilen mich entschieden, klar? Jetzt hör auf über mich zu reden und sag mir, wie es den anderen Maraudern geht."

„Äh, eigentlich gut. Peter hat es geschafft einen Job im Tropfenden Kessel zu bekommen, so dass er jetzt helfen kann die Miete zu zahlen. Remus wird vermutlich bald ausziehen, da er eine ziemlich ernste Beziehung mit einem Mädchen, mit der er in diesem Second Hand Buchladen arbeitet, hat. Sirius und ich werden vermutlich in der Wohnung bleiben. Wir arbeiten beide als Auroren, also sind wir die meiste Zeit nicht da. Remus beharrt jetzt darauf, dass ich eine Freundin finde, also arrangiert er weiterhin all diese Dates für mich."

„Wieso hast _du_ von allen Leuten Probleme eine Freundin zu finden?"

„Ich habe keine Probleme Mädchen zu finden! Mein Problem ist die Richtige zu finden!"

„Du musst echt pingelig sein."

„Sieh doch mal dich an.", spottete er. „Du bist auch auf diesem Date. Ich wusste immer, dass du Bindungsprobleme hast, da du in der Schule nicht mal auf _ein Date_ mit mir gegangen bist!"

„Ich hatte keine Bindungsprobleme! Ich hatte Probleme mit _dir_!" Ha!

„Was auch immer. Also _wieso_ bist du dann aus dem Auroren Kurs ausgetreten?"

„Ich habe es dir bereits gesagt!", schrie ich wütend. „Ich habe mich stattdessen fürs heilen entschieden!"

„Sicher.", sagte er, und nahm mir ganz einfach das ganze nicht ab. „Du weißt offensichtlich was du willst."

„Natürlich tue ich das! Und das _ist,_ was ich will!"

„Schön. Aber du dachtest eben, dass du all das Essen wolltest und jetzt isst du überhaupt nichts davon."

Oh, er war gut. Er war sehr gut.

Ich beehrte ihn mit einem wütenden Pff und begann zu essen.

„Das ist besser. Nun gut, erzähl mir mehr von dem Kerl den du in die Eier getreten hast."

Während ich mein Essen aß erzählte ich ihm von all meinen katastrophalen Dates. Er lachte an den richtigen Stellen und hörte mir einfach nur zu, während ich weiter und weiter schwafelte. Zwischendurch erzählte er mir von Mädchen, mit denen Remus etwas für ihn arrangiert hatte, so wie das Mädchen, das immer wieder ‚versehentlich' auf seinen Schoß fiel oder etwas vor ihm fallen ließ und es dann aufhob, so dass er einen ziemlich offenherzigen Blick auf ihre Unterwäsche unter ihrem _sehr_ kurzen Rock erhielt. Oder das Mädchen, dass einen Kopf größer als er war und ihn, als er ihr sagte, dass er eine nette Zeit gehabt hätte, aber noch nicht bereit war, das weiter zu führen, hochgehoben und in einen Müllcontainer geschmissen hatte.

An irgendeinem Punkt änderte sich die Unterhaltung, so dass wir einander alle Arten wahlloser Dinge über uns selbst erzählten. Phobien, seltsame Träume die wir in letzter Zeit hatten, Vorlieben und Abneigungen…

„Und was ich total hasse", sagte ich, „ist es wenn sie auf die Medikamentenflaschen schreiben ‚von Kindern fernhalten'. Ich meine, ehrlich! Ich kenne eine Menge _Erwachsene_, die sich damit mehr schaden würden. Kinder würden die Flaschen vermutlich nicht mal öffnen können!

„Sehr wahr.", stimmte er zu. „Du hast offensichtlich gut darüber nachgedacht."

„Nun, ja, ziemlich viel. Aber es ist ein wichtiger Punkt, denkst du nicht?"

„Oh ja, _sehr_ wichtig.", sagte er mich süßlich anlächelnd. „Vielleicht könntest du deine eigene politische Partei starten und das als deinen Slogan benutzen bei der nächsten Wahlkampagne."

„Ich denke, das werde ich.", sagte ich lachend.

In der letzten Stunde oder so beim reden hatte ich, natürlich mit seiner Hilfe, praktisch alles gegessen und wir teilten uns jetzt die letzte Tüte käsige Fritten. Um ehrlich zu sein war das das Date wo ich am meisten über mich reden konnte und ich kam zu der schockierenden Erkenntnis, dass ich tatsächlich eine schöne Zeit hatte.

Es war neu für mich.

Und er schien echt an mir interessiert zu sein und ich an ihm, denn er hatte nicht so viel über sich enthüllt wie meine früheren Dates. Ich bemerkte, wie ich selbst noch mehr über ihn wissen wollte.

Wir fielen in eine angenehme Stille und ich verbrachte die Zeit damit mich zu fragen, ob ich zu weit gehen würde, wenn ich ihn fragen würde, ob er jemals etwas ‚Ernstes' mit einem Mädchen angefangen hatte. Nope, wenn ich so darüber nachdachte, würde das diese angenehme Stille wirklich zu einer entschieden seltsamen Stille machen.

„So, Familie?"

„Was?", fragte er und erwachte aus seiner Träumerei.

„Familie. Hast du eine? Es ist nur, in Hogwarts habe ich nie so wirklich viel über dich erfahren."

„Nicht das du es gewollt hättest", sagte er lachend. „Wenn ich zu dir gekommen wäre und begonnen hätte dir meine Familiengeschichte zu erzählen hättest du mir vermutlich gesagt, ich solle vom Astronomieturm springen gehen."

„Naja, ja vermutlich. Aber wir sind nicht mehr in der Schule, oder?"

„Nein, na schön. Okay, die einzige wirkliche Familie die ich im Moment habe sind Sirius, Remus und Peter."

Er sah ein wenig traurig aus.

„Was ist mit deinen Eltern passiert?", fragte ich zögernd.

„Von Voldemort getötet."

„Tut mir Leid, James."

„Sei es nicht. Ich denke, sie habe es sowieso vorgezogen kämpfend zu sterben, es war einfach ihr Stil."

„Dann hast du jetzt eine ziemlich seltsame Familie."

„Yeah. Sirius ist mein Zwillingsbruder, Peter unsere kleine Schwester und Remus… Remus ist unsere Mum. Mummy Remus."

Ich lachte.

„Nett. Ich bin sicher, dass er froh wäre, es zu hören."

„Was ist mit dir?"

„Eine ältere Schwester. Meine Eltern sind vor ein paar Jahren in einem Autounfall gestorben und meine Schwester hat seitdem kein Wort mehr mit mir gesprochen. Nicht dass sie es vorher viel getan hat. Sie ist verheiratet, wird also vermutlich bald selbst eine Familie gründen."

„Sie klingt süß."

„Oh, sie ist ein Engel."

Wir saßen in grüblerischer Stille.

„Es beginnt zu regnen.", bemerkte ich in einer milde interessierten Stimme.

„Willst du was zum Unterstellen suchen?"

„Nee. Ein bisschen Regen hat noch niemanden verletzt."

„Eigentlich kann er das, weißt du. Ich meine, was ist wenn jemand ausrutscht und sich das Bein bricht? Oder wenn jemand eine Brille trägt, die vom Regen ganz beschlagen ist, nichts sehen kann und versehentlich vor einen Bus rennt? Oder sogar noch schlimmer, vor einen Todesser?"

Mensch, das war nur eine Phrase.

„Eh… sicher. Es könnte passieren."

Er warf mir ein schiefes Lächeln zu und zog seinen Mantel aus.

„Was tust du?"

„Meine Jacke ausziehen."

„Oh nun ja, das macht sehr viel Sinn. Es regnet – und du ziehst deine Jacke aus."

Er ignorierte meinen Sarkasmus. Als er seinen langen schwarzen Mantel ausgezogen hatte strich er drüber und - was mich total überraschte - legte ihn mir um. Er war ganz warm und gemütlich davon, dass er an James gewesen war und er roch auch ganz warm und gemütlich. Wie ein frisches, behagliches Bett.

„Danke, James, aber du musst das wirklich nicht tun. Jetzt wirst du ganz nass und was für eine Art Date bist du sein, wenn du ganz durchnässt wärst?"

„Was, planst du mich heute Abend besinnungslos zu knutschen, Lily?"

Oh lieber lebender Gott, ich erröte wie ein kleines Mädchen!

„Relax, ich hab nur Spaß gemacht. Du hast keine Pflicht das zu tun."

„Ich weiß!"

Ahhh! Wieso kam das als ein Quietschen raus? WIESO IM NAMEN ALLER HEILIGEN DINGE QUIETSCHE ICH?!

Er warf mir ein reizendes kleines Lächeln zu und sagte, „Du bist süß, wenn du nervös bist."

„Ehh – danke?"

„Gern geschehen."

Ich sah zu wie der Regen heftiger wurde bis James' lange unordentliche Haare komplett gegen seine Stirn drückten und seine Brille von kleinen Wassertropfen bedeckt war. Ich lachte und er sah mich an.

„Ich hoffe du lachst nicht über mich, Miss Evans?"

„Nein.", sagte ich, winkte ablehnend mit der Hand. „Wieso sollte ich dich auslachen? Es ist nicht deine Schuld, dass du aussiehst wie ein ertrunkener Igel."

„Ertrunkener Igel? Was für interessante Vergleiche du dir einfallen lässt."

„Es ist meine Spezialität.", sagte ich mit einem Grinsen, das seinem gleichkommen konnte.

„Gut jetzt, das ist einfach nicht fair! Sieh mal, dich meinen Mantel leihen zu lassen war nur eine zeitlich begrenzte Regelung. Du könntest das Kleingedruckte des Vertrages übersehen haben, also lass mich dich informieren…"

Er nahm seinen Zauberstab heraus und beschwor wortlos ein einfaches Stück Pergament aus der Luft. Es war offensichtlich blank, aber er tat so als prüfe er es dennoch."

„Ah ja.", sagte er. „Hier sind wir. Es besagt ganz klar, dass eine Miss Lily Evans, die sich Mr. James Potter's Lieblingsmantel geliehen hat, für welchen er eine Extra Schicht arbeiten musste, oben erwähnten Mantel seinem rechtmäßigen Eigentümer zurückgeben muss, wenn er so entscheidet. Als Wiedergutmachung, soll sie in den Brunnen in der Mitte des Parks getaucht werden-"

„WAS!! _Keinesfalls_ wirst du das tun, James!"

„Aber Lily, du hast keine Wahl.", erklärte er ruhig. „Das besagt es genau hier auf diesem Stück Pergament."

Er klopfte mit dem Handrücken auf das Pergament um seinen Punkt zu verdeutlichen.

„Nun, ich erinnere mich nicht, diesen Vertrag unterzeichnet zu haben.", sagte ich triumphierend. „Lass mich einen Blick auf dieses Pergament werden…"

Ich streckte meine Hand aus, aber er weigerte sich es mir zu geben. Stattdessen wedelte er schnell mit einem kurzen, „Es steht direkt da.", vor meinem Gesicht herum und bevor ich wusste was los war, hatte er mir die Jacken von den Schultern geschoben und hielt mich in seinen Armen.

„James, lass mich runter, ich werde nass!"

„Oh, mach dir keine Sorgen, Lily! Du wirst den Regen nicht einmal mehr bemerken sobald du im Brunnen bist."

Mein Date ist ein Psychopath! Hilfe, HILFE!... Aber es ist ziemlich nett in diesen Armen gehalten zu werden. Ich frage mich ob er viel trainiert. Hmmm…

„Okay, James, wenn das wegen dem Igel Kommentar ist, dann tut es mir Leid."

„Dumm Lily, denkst du, ich werde von dir ablassen? Nun, werde ich nicht. Jetzt mache ich das nur noch aus Spaß."

„Du wirst hier für in der Hölle schmoren, Potter."

„Wir sehen uns da!", sagte er heiter bevor er mich über den Steinrand des Brunnens in das eiskalte Wasser warf.

Kalt, KALT! Aber hey, weißt du was? Er hatte Recht, ich kann den Regen jetzt wirklich nicht mehr fühlen!

„POTTER!", brüllte ich.

„Ja, Lily, meine süße?"

Ich wirbelte herum und bemerkte, dass er direkt neben mir im Brunnen war. Ein Wasserstrahl aus dem Dreizack des marmornen Poseidons, der stolz in der Mitte des Wasserbrunnens stand, floss auf James Kopf und er hatte ein albernes Grinsen auf dem Gesicht. Ich konnte nicht anders als zu lachen.

„Du lachst mich doch nicht schon wieder aus, oder Lily? Vielleicht muss ich dich einfach-"

Ich schubste ihn zurück unters Wasser bevor er die Chance bekam sich hinter den sich aufbäumenden marmornen Pferden zu verstecken, welche den Streitwagen des Seegotts zogen; Schaum lag auf ihren Mäulern. Ich konnte James nach mir rufen hören und dann suchend herumwaten.

Oh Junge war es schwierig mein Lachen zurückzuhalten als ich um die enorme Statur schlich und James' Rücken direkt vor mir sah. Er ging den gleichen Weg wie ich gekommen war und die Gelegenheit war zu gut um sie verstreichen zu lassen.

„BUH!", schrie ich während ich auf seinen Rücken sprang. Die Kraft und der Schock meines Wiederauftauchens sorgte dafür, dass er zurück ins Wasser flog – mit mir auf ihm. Aber jetzt war mein Kleid ganz durchnässt und ein ziemliches Stück hoch gerutscht. Ich strich es glatt und vergas dabei völlig, dass ich James ertränkte, bis ich etwas unter mir wackeln fühlte.

„Oh, sorry, James… hab vergessen dass du da unten warst.", sagte ich und half ihm auf.

Er hustete ein wenig Wasser, bevor er sagte, „Kein Problem, die meisten meiner Dates versuchen mich auf die eine oder andere Weise zu töten."

Er hatte mir von manchen seiner Dates erzählt und ich realisierte, dass er recht hatte.

Es war schon spät. Ich hatte mein Zeitgefühl verloren und schon eine Weile kein Zeichen von Zivilisation mehr gesehen. Es fühlte sich an, als wären James und ich die einzigen Leute auf der ganzen Welt.

„Mir wird ein wenig kalt, James.", gab ich zu und rubbelte meine von Gänsehaut bedeckten Arme. Die wurde jedoch sofort besser als er mich an sich zog und fest umarmte. Da er genau so kalt und nass war wie ich, konnte er nicht viel Wärme anbieten, aber ich fühlte dennoch Komfort in seinen Armen.

Woah! Das war seltsam, das waren keine normalen Gefühle, oder? _Nichts_ an diesem Date war bis jetzt normal gewesen, auch weil ich zuerst vorhatte, es zu sabotieren. Aber jetzt hatte sich etwas geändert und ich wollte nicht länger das Ende des Dates, nicht weil ich eine weitere Chance wollte alles zu ruinieren, sondern weil ich mehr Zeit mit James verbringen wollte. Ich war beschämt, dass ich so unreif gewesen war, auf dieses Date zu gehen, um es zu zerstören, statt zu versuchen ihn besser kennen zu lernen, wie er es offensichtlich mit mir versucht hatte.

„Willst du jetzt nach Hause gehen?", fragte er. Er sah durch und durch von der Idee verstimmt aus.

„Nein, nein! Ich habe mich nur gefragt… ob du gerne eine heiße Schokolade trinken gehen würdest?"

Seine Augen strahlten und seine Arme schlangen sich fester um mich.

„Ich dachte du würdest nie fragen, Lily.", murmelte er sanft in meine Haare.

„Es ist nur heiße Schokolade!", sagte ich lachend. „Ich bitte dich nicht, mich zu heiraten oder so."

„Oh, verdammt, wirklich? Ich dachte du sprichst in Rätseln.", sagte er sarkastisch. „Ich weiß, Lily, aber es bedeutet, dass du dieses Date genauso so sehr wie ich genießt, richtig?"

Er hielt mich eine Armlänge entfernt und blickte erwartungsvoll in mein Gesicht.

„Naja, ich denke ich könnte dich noch ein bisschen länger ertragen."

„Wie mutig von dir.", sagte er und half mir aus dem Brunnen.

Unsere Klamotten auszuwringen war nutzlos, denn es regnete immer noch, sogar noch heftiger als bevor. James holte seinen Mantel von der Bank auf der wir gesessen hatten, schmiss all unseren Müll in den Abfalleimer und ich führte ihn zu einem wundervollen kleinen Café von dem ich wusste, dass es zu dieser Zeit immer noch auf hatte.

Irgendwo auf dem Weg hatte ich nach James' Hand gefasst, eine Handlung die mich genauso so überraschte wie ihn. Dennoch sagte keiner von uns etwas darauf. Ich konnte ihn zufrieden lächeln sehen und fühlte die gleiche Wärme in meinem eigenen Herzen. Es fühlte sich einfach richtig an.

Die kleine Glocke klingelte hell als wir das fröhliche, kleine Café, das nicht zu weit vom Park entfernt war, betraten. Ich ging zur Theke, zog James mit mir und rief.

„Izzy? ISABELLE?"

Eine hübsche, junge Lady steckte ihren Kopf um die Tür hinter der Theke und ihre dunklen, funkelnden Augen erhellten sich als sie mich sah.

„Lily! Zweimal an einem Tag? Ich würde dir den ‚Kundin des Jahres Award' verleihen, wenn wir einen hätten!"

„Und ich würde ihn stolz über meinen Kamin hängen, wenn du es tun würdest."

Sie lachte warm und gestikulierte mit ihrem Geschirrtuch auf James.

„Wer ist das?"

„Das ist mein Date. Date, das ist Isabelle."

James lachte und Isabelle verdrehte in meine Richtung die Augen.

„Mein Name ist James Potter.", sagte er und schüttelte ihre Hand.

Izzy blickte beeindruckt.

„Du gehst mit einem Potter aus, eh, Lily? Glückliches Mädchen." Sie sah kurz auf unsere verschlungenen Finger und fügte hinzu, „Und wie ich sehe läuft es gut."

Ich errötete ein wenig und nickte ihr zu.

James sah ein wenig verwirrt aus, dass Izzy von der Berühmtheit und dem Reichtum der Potters in der Zauberwelt wusste, als erklärte ich:

„Izzy ist ein Squib, also weiß sie von der Zauberwelt. Sie kann nur nicht zaubern."

Izzy lächelte und schlug mich leicht mit dem Geschirrtuch.

„Aber Lily freut sich immer helfen zu können, oder, Lily?"

„Nur weil du so gute heiße Schokolade machst.", sagte ich. „Sonst wärst du auf dich allein gestellt, Kumpel!"

„Und willst du heute Abend etwas meiner berühmten heißen Schokolade haben?"

„Ja bitte! Zwei Tassen, wenn es nicht zu viel Arbeit macht."

„Überhaupt nicht, Lily, überhaupt nicht. Setzt euch hin und ich bringe euch sie gleich. Ihr beide seht aus, als müsstet ihr euch aufwärmen, ich wusste nicht, dass es da draußen _so_ heftig regnet! Was habt ihr euch dabei gedacht, da draußen zu bleiben?"

James und ich teilten ein geheimnisvolles Lächeln während Izzy durch die Tür, durch die sie gerade gekommen war, zurückkehrte und schnalzte laut in spöttischer Schelte. James und ich setzten uns an einen Tisch am Fenster, ließen unsere Hände los als wir uns gegenüber von einander setzten.

„Sie scheint nett zu sein. Wie hast du sie kennen gelernt?"

„Wen? Izzy? Oh, ich weiß nicht. Meg und ich haben sie hier im Café kennen gelernt. Wir dachte sie wäre nur eine Muggel, aber nachdem wir sie ein paar Monate kannten, kam ihre Mutter, die eine Hexe ist, zu Besuch und wir hörten, wie sie in der Küche diskutierten, Izzy in diesen ‚Kwikspell' Kurs für Squibs zu schicken und realisierten, dass wir falsch lagen."

„Also will sie nicht den ‚Kwikspell' Kurs machen?"

„Nein, Izzy stört es nicht wirklich ein Squib zu sein. Aber ihre Eltern schämen sich und sagen es ihr immer. Ihre Mutter ist ein Halbblut und ihr Vater ein Muggelgeborener Zauberer, also, als ihr einziges Kind, erwarteten sie von ihr auch nach Hogwarts zu gehen. Aber sie ist stolz darauf, was sie ist und liebt es in diesem Café zu arbeiten, also findet sie nicht, dass sie sich mit Sprüchen und was auch nicht herumquälen muss."

„Bewundernswert.", sagte James ehrlich und ich war froh, dass er nicht das gleiche wie Izzys Eltern dachte.

Wir redeten darüber welchen Unsinn Sirius sicher bei der Junggesellinnenparty anstellte als Izzy an unseren Tisch kam und zwei dampfende Tassen heißer Schokolade mit viel Sahne trug. Meine Geschmacksnerven prickelten schon beim Anblick und meine Hände wollten die Wärme fühlen.

Wir nippten eine Weile schweigend an unseren Getränken und grübelten wie der Abend so weit vergangen war. Nun, zumindest tat ich das. Er könnte an eine Parade tanzender Affen denken und ich hätte keine Ahnung, aber ich persönlich dachte an die vorherigen Geschehnisse und genoss jeden Moment.

„Weswegen lächelst du?"

Ich riss meinen Blick vom regennassen Fenster weg und sah zu James, der mich beobachtete.

„Nur über diesen Abend.", sagte ich und lachte über seinen kleinen Schaumbart auf der Oberlippe. „Aber jetzt lache ich über dich."

Er sah ein wenig beleidigt aus, hatte immer noch nicht den Schaum realisiert also hob ich eine Serviette hoch, lehnte mich vor und sagte, „Hier, du hast es geschafft dich ganz mit Schaum vollzukleckern."

Ich tupfte sanft an seinen Lippen und meine Hand blieb ein wenig länger als nötig da, ich nahm seinen sprachlosen Gesichtsausdruck auf und wie seine Augen mit Warm und fröhlich funkelten.

Ein kleines '_hem, hem' _zu meiner linken brachte uns beide dazu aufzusehen. Izzy stand dort mit ihren Händen auf den Hüften und einem amüsierten Grinsen auf ihrem anmutigen, sommersprossigen Gesicht. Ich realisierte, dass meine Hand die letzte Minute an James' Lippen geschwebt hatte, schnappte sie schnell weg und errötete ein wenig.

„Weißt du, ich bin nicht sicher ob ich dich _je_ so sehr habe erröten sehen, Lily."

Das brachte mich nur dazu noch mehr zu erröten und Izzy dazu noch mehr zu lachen.

„Nun, wenn ihr fertig seid, dann werde ich euch die Tassen abnehmen."

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass es immer noch regnet!"

„Weißt du, wir könnten einfach einen Blubbelzauber über uns legen oder etwas in einen Regenschirm verwandeln."

„Du fragst dich, wieso du da nicht drauf gekommen bist?"

„Wieso nicht? Ich bin eine Hexe um Gottes Willen! Ich _muss_ aufhören das zu vergessen."

James lachte mich an und zückte seinen Zauberstab. Es war viel wärmer, nicht zu erwähnen trockener in der Blase die James über uns beide geworfen hatte. Es war seltsam zu sehen, wie der glitzernde Vorhang des Regens um uns fiel, aber wir überhaupt nichts davon abbekamen.

„Danke.", sagte ich.

„Kein Problem. Also, musst du morgen arbeiten?"

„Yep", antwortete ich, nicht zu enthusiastisch. „Ich hab Bereitschaftsdienst."

„Du genießt es nicht besonders, huh?"

„Oh James", äußerte ich sanft. „Du weißt genauso gut wie ich, dass heilen nicht das ist, was ich tun will."

„Ich weiß, ich wollte dich nur dazu kriegen, es zuzugeben."

Ich piekste ihn in die Seite als ich sein triumphierendes Grinsen sah und drückte ihn kurz außerhalb der Blase, so dass seine linke Seite vom Regen nass wurde. Es hielt ihn nicht davon ab mich anzulächeln.

„Du solltest einfach aufhören und Aurorin werden, Lily, wenn das ist was du willst. Du kannst es nicht für immer zurückhalten."

„Ich weiß, ich weiß. Aber ich kann nicht sicher sein, dass wenn ich endlich ein Auror werde, es alles sein wird, was ich je gewollt habe oder nur eine weitere Enttäuschung."

„Ich denke, du wirst herausfinden, dass es alles ist, was du je gewollt hast, und nichts was du je erwartet hast. Es könnte perfekt für dich sein."

Er sah auf einmal extrem ernst aus und ich hatte das nagende Misstrauen, dass wir von dem Thema meiner Karriere jetzt weggedriftet waren.

„Ich denke, du hast Recht, James. Ich werde ernsthaft darüber nachdenken."

„Gut.", sagte er fröhlich. „Jetzt sag mir, wieso ist es, dass-"

Plötzlich zersprang der Absatz meines verdammten Schuhs und ich fiel mit dem plumpen Kreischen, „GEZUCKERTE ANNANAS!!"

Aber bevor mein Gesicht auf dem kalten, harten Pflaster aufschlug, stoppte mein Fall und ich schwebte über dem Boden.

„Gezuckerte Annanas?", fragte James lachend als er mich in seinen Armen umdrehte und sich über mich lehnte um zu sehen, ob ich in Ordnung war. Ich lag immer noch fast horizontal, gestützt von seinen Armen. Seufz. Seinen wirklich warmen, _starken_ Armen. Okay, beruhig dich, Lily.

„Sorry.", sagte ich mit einem kleinen keuchenden Lachen. „Meg hat mich dazu gebracht die Schuhe zu tragen."

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, du wirst sie nie mehr tragen müssen."

Er hielt den abgebrochenen Absatz meines Schuhs hoch und wir beide lachten. Wir stoppten als wir realisierte wie seltsam dieses Position war; der gedämpfte Klang des Regens, wie seine haselnussbraunen Augen glänzten als sie näher und näher kamen, wie unsere Lippen nur einen Zentimeter voneinander entfernt waren.

Und dann PLOP! Ganz plötzlich regnete es auf uns herab und wir schnappten aus unserer Betäubung. Die seltsame Stille der Bläschen wurde ersetzt von dem kalten, harschen Hämmern des Regens. James zog mich hoch und sagte, „Die Bläschen müssen geplatzt sein."

„Es ist egal.", sagte ich und schüttelte das Gefühl von James' Nähe ab. Es war allerdings nicht so einfach loszuwerden. „Nach vorhin denke ich nicht, dass ein bisschen mehr Regen Schaden anrichten wird."

„Aber er könnte immer noch-"

„Du hast gerade bewiesen, dass du mir hilfst nicht auszurutschen und mein Bein zu brechen und ich versichere dir, James, wenn es hier tatsächlich irgendwelche Busse oder Todesser _gäbe_ und deine Brille beschlagen wäre, würde ich sicherstellen, dass du nicht direkt in sie rein laufen würdest."

„Danke.", sagte er. „Ich schätze das. Soll ich dich Huckepack nehmen?"

„Was, selbst nach allem was du mich heute hast essen sehen? Ich wiege vermutlich das gleiche wie ein Doppeldeckerbus, der von meinem Schwager gefahren wird und mit dem ‚Weight Watchers' Verein beladen, die ihre Aufgabe ‚Kümmere dich nicht gerade darum Gewicht zu verlieren, versuch erst einmal keine zwei weiteren Steine _zuzunehmen_ wie du es letztes Mal getan hast' der Woche ernsthaft verfehlt haben."

„Deine Vergleiche hören nie auf mich zu verblüffen, Lily, aber ich bin sicher, dass ich damit klar kommen kann. Und ich bin ratlos wie du möglicherweise so viel wiegen könntest wenn du doch so klein bist."

Er grinste mich spielerisch an und ich schlug ihm auf den Arm.

„Oi! Ich bin _nicht_ klein, du bist nur abnormal groß. Jetzt nimm mich huckepack, bevor ich dich auf meine Größe runterschneide."

„Ja, Ma'am.", antwortete er, beugte seine Knie, so dass ich auf seinen Rücken springen konnte.

„Uff.", grunzte er. „Nun, wer hätte es gedacht? Dein Vergleich war tatsächlich ziemlich akkurat."

„Wenn du nicht eine weitere Nahe-Tod Erfahrung auf diesem Date machen willst, Mr. Potter, schlage ich vor, dass du deinen fetten Mund geschlossen hältst."

„Hier kannst du anhalten.", sagte ich und hüpfte von James' Rücken als er an meiner Tür stoppte. „Danke für den Ritt."

„Es war mir ein Vergnügen, Lily."

„Nun, bist du nicht ein Gentleman?", bemerkte ich lächelnd.

„Wie immer."

Ich drehte mich zu ihm und der Mangel an Straßenlaternen in dieser Gegend machte es schwer seinen Gesichtsausdruck zu lesen. Nur der helle Mond erleuchtete seine sanften Augen. Eine kleine Pause entstand.

„Tut mir Leid wegen heute Abend.", sagte er beschämt. „Dass ich zu spät gekommen bin und wir deshalb unseren Tisch im Restaurant verpasst haben. Oh und dafür, dass ich dich in den eiskalten Brunnen geschmissen habe… und dafür, dass deine Schuhe abgebrochen sind und-"

„Sei still, James.", sagte ich sanft und - damit schockte ich sogar mich selbst - fasste ihn vorne an seinem nassen Shirt und presste meine Lippen auf seine. Ich wusste, ich hatte ihn überrascht, also brauchte er ein paar Sekunden bevor er den Kuss erwiderte, seine Arme um mich schlang und meinen Körper an seinen zog. Seine Lippen bewegten sich kurz zärtlich über meine bevor der Kuss endete. Ich musste mich davon abhalten, mich ihm wieder an den Hals zu werfen, was gelinde gesagt schwer war.

„Ich hatte einen schönen Abend.", wisperte ich in sein Ohr. „Und wir können immer noch nächstes Mal in ein schickes Restaurant gehen."

„N-nächstes Mal?", stotterte er, während er mich immer noch am der Taille festhielt.

„Du willst doch noch mal mit mir ausgehen, oder?", fragte ich, plötzlich panisch, dass ich viel zu stark rüber gekommen war.

„Mir fällt nichts ein, was ich mehr will, Lily. Ich habe es nur nicht erwartet, das ist alles. Ich meine, ich habe neun Jahre gebraucht nur um dieses Date mit dir zu kriegen."

Ich gluckste.

„Diese ganze Sache war ziemlich unerwartet, wenn du mich fragst."

„Ja.", sagte er lachend. „Nun, es war ein Blind Date."

Wir lächelten einander zufrieden an. Ich wusste nun, dass ich nicht mehr unsicher in die Zukunft gucken musste und dass die nicht länger eine lange düstere Straße der Einsamkeit war. Niemand weiß, was passieren wird, aber ich will es auch nicht mehr wissen, denn das Leben ist eine Serie unerwarteter Ereignisse und mit denen müssen wir klar kommen. Ich war glücklich.

„Sorry", sagte er, als er realisierte, dass er mich ungefähr fünf Minuten festgehalten hatte während wir einfach einander ansahen. „Ich lasse dich in deine Wohnung gehen."

„Also werde ich dich wieder sehen?"

„Natürlich!", sagte er enthusiastisch. „Schreib mir einfach eine Eule wann immer du Zeit hast."

„Was ist wenn du keine Zeit hast wenn ich dir eine Eule schreibe?"

„Ich sorge dafür, dass ich Zeit habe.", sagte er ernst. „Voldemort könnte an meinem Schreibtisch sitzen und ich würde ihm einfach sagen, dass ich das Treffen verlegen muss, damit ich nicht wieder zu unserem Date zu spät komme."

„Ich bin berührt, aber ich wäre lieber nicht der Grund, dass du Voldemort versetzt."

„Schmeichele dir nicht selbst.", lächelte er. „Ich würde ihn nur loswerden, weil ich es liebe mit jemandem zu sein, der mehr als ich isst, besonders wenn es ein Mädchen ist. Da fühle ich mich viel besser."

„Oh sei ruhig.", murmelte ich. „Noch einmal danke für heute Nacht, James. Es war… anders."

„Gut anders?"

„_Definitiv_, gut anders.", sagte ich warm, ging zu meiner Tür und öffnete sie. „Ich eule dir bald, James."

„Gute Nacht, Lily."

„Nacht. Oh, und James?", rief ich über den donnernden Regen als er begann wegzugehen. Er drehte sich noch einmal zu mir um. „Mich stört es nicht, wenn wir nächstes Mal auch unseren Tisch verpassen."

Er lächelte breit, winkte und ging. Ich schloss die Apartmenttür und lehnte mich von innen an sie, glitt an ihr hinab bis ich auf dem rauen Teppich saß und eine kleine Pfütze erschuf. Ich wusste, dass ich immer noch breit lächelte und vergrub ekstatisch glücklich mein Gesicht in den Händen.

„Oh Lily", hörte ich Sarahs sanfte Stimme als sie aus der Küche kam und auf mich runter sah. „Es tut mir so Leid. Meg hat mir gerade deine Vergangenheit mit James erzählt. Wenn ich das gewusst hätte… ich schwöre, ich habe es nicht extra-"

„Sarah", sagte ich in meine Hände. „Ich könnte dich küssen, du blöde Ente."

„Woah!", kam Megs Stimme als sie sich zu uns in den Flur gesellte. „Potter ist nur ein Kerl, Lils. Du brauchst nicht lesbisch zu werden, weil er die männliche Welt nicht so gut repräsentiert."

„Er war perfekt.", sagte ich und blickte auf.

Meg spie den Tee aus, an dem sie gerade genippt hatte und Sarah strahlte als sie das Lächeln auf meinem Gesicht sah.

„Ich wusste es! Ich _wusste_ es einfach!"

Meg sah nur total verloren aus.

„Schockierend, ne?", sagte ich.

„Schockierend? Du hast keine Ahnung, Lils. Vor drei Stunden hast du ihn gehasst und jetzt benimmst du dich, als ob du seine Kinder kriegen willst."

„Sei nicht lächerlich.", sagte ich errötend. „Natürlich will ich nicht ‚seine Kinder kriegen'… noch nich-"

„NOCH NICHT?!"

„Witz!", sagte ich und hielt meine Hände defensiv hoch. „Es war nur ein Scherz. Schließlich waren wir erst auf einem Date."

Ich stand auf und ging an ihnen vorbei, aber nicht ohne zu murmeln, „Ich müsste den Kerl erst heiraten!"

„LILY!"

**Ende**


End file.
